MukuroxHaru 100 Themes
by Queen of Cracq
Summary: One hundred excerpts that describe the quirky and dysfunctional relationship between Haru and Mukuro.
1. Introduction

Mukuro x Haru : 100 Themes

Summary: One hundred excerpts that describe the quirky and dysfunctional relationship between Haru and Mukuro.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way. Also, this adorable cover picture is by nyanooman :)

**Introduction**

Tsuna could only awkwardly watch as the exchange before him unfurl. For some reason, the moment Tsuna had explained to Haru how Mukuro was a master of disguise second only to Reborn, her eyes began to sparkle brightly, all previous warnings issued by the Vongola tenth generation boss immediately discarded, whilst an amused smirk had curled upon the illusionist's lips. If the loud blaring horn going off in his conscious _-thank the heavens for hyper intuition-_ wasn't indication enough of the great mistake he was making, Reborn's smirk only confirmed Tsuna's suspicions.

_What have I just done?_ Tsuna groaned at his thoughts.

* * *

Although the chapter is short, I hope you will R&R! This just means I'll update quicker, right?


	2. Complicated

Mukuro x Haru : 100 Themes

Summary: One hundred excerpts that describe the quirky and dysfunctional relationship between Haru and Mukuro.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way. Also, this adorable cover picture is by nyanooman :)

**Complicated**

As a child, Haru's father had drilled into her the fact that under no circumstances should she ever fraternize with bad boys. Spawns of the Devil, he had vehemently declared, with their wretched piercings and slouching and unruly hairstyles... and their pants. Their pants were the worse of all! He could go on for hours about those sagging jeans: its contribution to public indecency and his theory of its eventual evolution towards full-body flashing.

This was typical of any father-daughter relationship, and just like any typical father, Mr. Miura was certain that his daughter would heed his words because she was his little angel. So imagine his shock when Haru, now twenty-seven, called in the day before to inform him of her visit with her boyfriend. This news was first met with denial, followed by anger, bargaining, depression and finally, delusion. He began to imagine that the only man that could have caught his little angel's affections had to be one worthy of her. A man who had to be smart, handsome, patient, athletic, manly, a good cook, with a high-wage job, wealthy family, mansion, private jet...

His expectations were met with disappointment.

Crushing disappointment.

And rage.

Oh the rage Mr. Miura experienced as he watched the blue-haired, hetero-chromatic-eyed, smirking, vulgar, self-satisfied, perverted _monster_ saunter into his house with his oh-so perfect daughter! True, he could hardly confirm all his accusations after only a glance at the man. However, his (somewhat faulty and bias) father senses were tingling. After all, what kind of decent and proper _man _would consider a pineapple haircut _fashionable._

Mr. Miura was bent on separating the couple. His daughter deserved so much better than...than this ruffian! This hazard to society! He would show his Haru the faults of this man, wake her up from whatever illusion he had cast. This Kukuro or Mukuku or whatever his name was (he was so shocked he barely registered what Haru had said over the phone) _had to go._

With his rage at its extreme and determination peaked, Mr. Miura turned around with raised shoulders ready to persuade his little angel of the mistake she was making.

"Father, this is my boyfriend.

I love him."

Mr. Miura's shoulders dropped.

His rage dispersed.

And his determination dwindled away.

How long had it been since Haru has last smiled like that? So full of joy and content.

Although it had been years since Haru and her father had last met, since they had been living together, even then, Mr. Miura could not remember when Haru last smiled like that. It was not a smile to reassure him that she wasn't lonely with his constant absence in her life because of work, it was not a smile to put up a brave face and mask her crying soul after her mother's death.

Mr. Miura's eyes rose up to meet those of the man beside his daughter. His eyes were guarded, hardly anything escaped his mismatched eyes. However what Mr. Miura could gather from them seemed to be enough.

Being a father had never been so complicated.

* * *

**A/N:** To my lovely reviewers, followers and those who favorited this fanfiction...You guys complete my life! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because it is for all of y'all who motivated me to whip this up right before my vacation to LA. Now I am ready for a world of sun burns!


	3. Making History

Mukuro x Haru : 100 Themes

Summary: One hundred excerpts that describe the quirky and dysfunctional relationship between Haru and Mukuro.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way. Also, this adorable cover picture is by nyanooman :)

**Making History**

The second time they met was, surprisingly enough, through Hibari Kyoya, granted that it was far from intentional.

.

.

.

_A typical day in Namimori Middle School would not be typical without Miura Haru invading the school at least once..._

"Tsuna-san! Haru has brought your lunch today, desu~!" the brunette chirped out brightly as she twirled her way past the school gates in hopes that she would also twirl her way into Tsuna's arms. Unfortunately, the girl had another thing waiting for her as she, instead, waltzed right into a broad chest.

"Herbivore."

"Hahi!" Haru nearly jumped out of her skin when she looked up and her brown eyes met with the sharp grey eyes of Namimori's very own demon prefect.

"H-H-Hibari-san! What are you doing here?!" Haru laughed nervously as she took a giant leap backwards while trying to hide the packed bento behind her back.

Didn't Gokudera-san tell her that Hibari-san would be on the school roof today?! Ooh, that jerk was going to get it next time she saw him, Haru vowed to herself, but only, the girl reconsidered quickly, if she could get out of her current predicament alive.

_A typical day in Namimori Middle School would not be typical without Hibari finding at least one trouble maker around the school to "bite to death"... (Said trouble maker was more often than not, one very petrified yet very bold Miura Haru.) _

Hibari's eyes narrowed as they zoomed in on the boxed lunch peeking behind Haru's school uniform, "Outsiders are not permitted within school yards during the duration of class times, and neither are foreign items and foods."

Haru began to sweat under the prefect's sharp gaze.

"Hahi! But Haru isn't an outsider! Haru has been coming here everyday! She's practically a student here!" the girl tried in vain to justify her visit as she began to shove the bento up the back of her vest. Haru just had to find a way to deliver it to Tsuna before...

"..."

"Please don't bite Haru to death!" the girl practically shrieked as she cowered under Hibari's glower.

_It was just a typical day in Namimori Middle School, but it wouldn't yet be a typical day without..._

"Kufufufufu. Now now, Hibari Kyoya, that isn't the proper way to treat a young lady."

_...without at least one disastrous event occurring. _

"Rokudo Mukuro."

A pair of tonfas seemingly appeared out of nowhere and slipped into Hibari's grasp. Surprisingly, this action did not elicit another scream from the brunette, rather...

"Mukuro-san!" Haru's expression brightened up.

The illusionist quirked his eyebrows upon closer examination at the "young lady", "Miura Haru, was it?" He had not bothered to notice who exactly was Hibari's newest victim, however if he had known it was Haru...

"Yes!" Haru smiled, then she inched towards Mukuro and whispered, "Mukuro-san, do you happen to be friends with Hibari-san?" After all, if her cosplay buddy was friends with Hibari, then the Namimori prefect couldn't be _that _bad, right?

Haru's whispering was not effective as Hibari's rage only increased tenfold upon hearing her ludicrous speculation. Meanwhile, Mukuro was enjoying the scene unfurl before him. He had assumed after his first encounter with Haru that she was a woman to best avoid, if not because she was under the protection of Tsuna and Reborn, but because of her absurd obsession with cosplaying; however after observing her innate ability to royally piss off Hibari, his opinion of her was changing.

Haru assumed Mukuro's smirk was a confirmation to her question and sighed with relief, maybe with Mukuro's help she would be able to get past the strict prefect and give Tsuna the bento she had worked so hard on! Also, with Mukuro in front of her now, Haru could also...

"Mukuro-san!"

"Hmm?"

The boy decided to humor Haru for the moment, before Hibari would finally lose his cool and launch himself onto the illusionist. Inclining his head towards the girl, Mukuro expected to see a perky young brunette, but instead was met with the sight of a large yellow monster wearing a boat around its hips like a girl would wear a skirt.

"Last time you disappeared before you could cosplay with Haru," the girl exclaimed from within her costume, "so let's cosplay now! Haru doesn't know when she will next meet Mukuro, so Haru is going to take advantage of this chance!"

Mukuro froze in the face of the (psychotic, delusional) young girl's words, "Kufu. Unfortunately, it seems I have no costume prepared, so this _cosplay_ will have to wait for another day."

"That's okay!" Haru chirped out as she suddenly whipped out a matching Namahage costume, "I prepared one for you!"

Whatever opinion Mukuro had previously made of Haru was immediately wiped clean, this Miura girl was someone to keep a wary eye out for.

Mukuro just barely shook off his shock before calling off his illusion, "Kufu, it appears that something urgent has come up. I will have to delay our little fight until another day, Hibari Kyoya. Until then." Next time, he swore to himself, he would make sure to steer clear of a certain cosplaying maniac as well.

"But, Mukuro-san - " Haru was unfortunately cut short as the surrounding mist - now where on earth did that suddenly come from? – momentarily blinded her before clearing up and leaving a blank space where the mysterious boy once stood. Haru felt a pout tug on the corner of her lips, "I wonder what's holding him up this time..."

With Mukuro gone, Hibari could no longer direct his anger at the illusionist, and thus turned it on the next closest person, "Herbivore..."

Haru's eyes widened as she realized what the turn in situation had suddenly lead to, "Hahi! Please don't bite Haru to death!"

_Just another typical day in Namimori Middle School..._

* * *

**A/N: ** So that's it! A bit more Mukuro/Haru interaction! I'm still trying to figure out how their chemistry should work out, so it'll be a while before we see any real steamy stuff going on between them. I've been trying to keep the characters as in character as possible (although a crack pairing might require slight shifts in their personality). I realize this chapter is a bit choppy so constructive criticism is greatly welcomed, feel free to PM me about anything! Accepting guesses as to how the topic "Making History" applies to this little story!


	4. Rivalry

Mukuro x Haru : 100 Themes

Summary: One hundred excerpts that describe the quirky and dysfunctional relationship between Haru and Mukuro.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way. Also, this adorable cover picture is by nyanooman :)

**Rivalry**

"Well, now aren't you a pretty one?" The thug leered as he leaned in towards his young captive.

Haru wrinkled her nose against the putrid smell of his breath and turned her face from him. Did the man even bother to brush his teeth before he left home? Or rather, the vital question was, had that goon _ever _brushed his teeth?

"Now, don't be so cruel, girlie." Another crony with sunglasses crooned as he grabbed Haru's chin sharply to face him. "If you misbehave, we might _accidentally_ do some things to you."

If Haru had her way – well, if she had her way, she wouldn't have been kidnapped in the first place – but if Haru had her way and there were no shackles binding her wrists and ankles, she would have scissor-kicked the snot out of the two revolting goons. Unfortunately, things never went Haru's way and she was left to endure the vile treatment while hoping help would come soon.

That was all she could ever do, _hope. _

_How many times have I been kidnapped, now?_ Haru wondered bitterly as she considered the past year of her life.

It had been a year since her kidnappings started.

A year since she married.

A year since she became Haru Rokudo, wife of the infamous Mukuro Rokudo.

It was to be expected that Haru's life would be targeted seeing as that her husband was far from a popular figure in the mafia world. It was for this reason that Mukuro assigned Ken and Chikusa as her personal bodyguards; however, they were not omnipotent and once in a while their defenses would be breached by a particularly conniving enemy and Haru would be taken hostage.

Haru _hated_ being the weak link of the Kokuyo gang. She knew that she was the reason why they always risked their lives in battle, why they always ended up black and blue, bloody and bruised.

Sometimes, Haru wonders how life would be different if Chrome had married Mukuro instead. Haru envied Chrome, she was jealous of how despite her shy and meek demeanor, Chrome was _strong; s_he could cast illusions that crippled her enemies and bat off enemies with a wave of her trident, but most importantly, _she would never get kidnapped. _Haru knew that she shouldn't be jealous of Chrome, cute and innocent Chrome who never meant Haru any harm. However, although Haru is weak, she is not blind, and she notices the furtive glances the female illusionist would cast towards her is not oblivious to the bond between Chrome and Mukuro, the deep trust they had in one another, and still have. Despite the reassurances she repeats in her mind, Haru's eyes are not blind to the way Mukuro would always scan over Chrome to make sure of her safety before going over to Haru and snatching her from the grasps of the enemy. Sometimes, Haru wished she wasn't so observant, her half-lidded eyes always saw too much.

"Hey! Are you listening to me!" yelled the crony with bad breath as he snapped his finger before Haru's face. "This stupid girl ain't even payin' attention to us, bro!"

"Naw, I bet she's just too scared to do any yappin'. That girl's 'bout ready to faint, I reckon." The crony with the sunglasses responded as he stood a ways away, lighting up a cigarette.

Haru wondered how such stupid gangsters were able to bypass Ken and Chikusa's defense; however considering that their attack was at night when everyone was passed out, maybe they weren't so stupid after all.

"Why," croaked Haru, she was momentarily surprised by her dry voice and she cleared her throat before starting again, "Why did you kidnap me?"

The crony with bad breath stared at Haru for a beat before shrieking, "Bro! She spoke! The girl spoke!"

"Shaddup! I know, I heard her! Damn, what should I do! We weren't briefed on this!" The sunglasses crony crushed his cigarette with the heel of his shoe and started pacing around in panic, the warning he previously issued to Haru, forgotten. Suddenly his face lit up an he turned towards his buddy, "Call him! Call Boss! He'll know what to do!"

"Right!" The other crony quickly whipped out his phone and started dialing.

Meanwhile, Haru stared silently at the pandemic she unintentionally caused.

_Scratch that, they really are as stupid as they seem, _thoughtHaru as she sighed in exasperation and leaned against the post she was chained to.

Haru had another reason to detest her kidnappings. To be chained up with nothing to distract her left her time to think, and usually those thoughts returned to the convoluted relationship between Mukuro and her. It always confused Haru as to why Mukuro had proposed to her, she knew him to be a man who refused to acknowledge personal relationships with others, it took him years to even hint that he viewed Ken and Chikusa as friends. Meanwhile, she had only personally known Mukuro for a year before he suggested they date, and it only took another year before he dropped the big question on her. It was suspicious to say the least; however, Haru had been so overjoyed that she didn't allow those wary thoughts to penetrate her happiness.

Haru wondered when she started falling for Mukuro, when she had fallen in the deep end. It definitely wasn't when they first started dating, because he had tricked her into going out with him when she was totally wasted after a night of drinking. More specifically, it was the night after Tsuna finally confessed to Kyoko and the girl had joyfully accepted his confession. Upon hearing the news, all Haru had wanted to do was be _alone_ in her self-pity, but the blue-haired illusionist had appeared out of nowhere and insisted on hanging around to laugh at her misery. By the time she had woken up the next morning, Haru found herself in a hotel room bed with a major hangover and the one and only Mukuro, her screaming was responded with an arrogant "Isn't this what boyfriends and girlfriends do?".

All she knew was that Mukuro Rokudo was a sneaky bastard, a manipulative man, and somehow he had inexplicably found his way into her heart.

"He's here!" The crony with bad breath shouted from around the corner, gesturing towards the other crony to come over.

Haru straightened up, allowing her thoughts to fade away for more important matters. Whatever she was expecting though, it was definitely _not_ what came next.

It had all started out like a typical gang scene, a handsome blonde in a trim Italian suit whom Haru assumed was the leader, headed towards her, flanked by several buff bodyguards. The sound of his classy dress shoes clacking against the concrete floor resonated through Haru's head as she did her best to keep a fierce expression on her face. If there was one thing she got out of her continual kidnappings, it was the ability to act.

What Haru expected next was a knife to the neck or a gun barrel to the head followed by a threat to call her husband out for whatever revenge the gang was seeking; what Haru got, was a bouquet of roses to her face as a blushing, and dare she say, _adorable, _blonde started squirming before her.

_What in the world..._ Haru gaped at the man like a fish out of water.

Suddenly the man's green eyes widened and he flew into a panic. "Ah! You must be feeling so uncomfortable in that position! Let's get you out of those chains." While the man flitted left and right nervously in search of the key to her cuffs as if it would suddenly appear out of nowhere, the bodyguard to his left effortlessly ripped the chains apart.

Honestly, Haru should have been used to the peculiarities that came with the mafia world, but judging from her shocked and prone figure on the floor, it was obvious she was far from accustomed to it. _Is it even possible to break through chains with your bare hands?_ The girl wondered as the bodyguard then hoisted her to her feet before the blonde.

"That's the girl, right boss?" asked the crony with the sunglasses who had kidnapped Haru, as he rubbed his hands together nervously.

The blonde smiled at the two men. "Yes. She's the one. Thank you."

The two men flushed with pride.

Meanwhile, Haru felt an eyebrow raise at the man's kindness and she began to doubt the credibility of her situation. Could he really be the boss amongst that crowd of gangsters? He seemed far too kind. In a world of deceit and underhand deals, kindness was a disadvantage many could not afford. On the other hand, Tsuna and Dino were two of the kindest people Haru knew and they were also able to support two of the greatest Mafia gangs in the world, so maybe the man before her did have a chance.

"Who are you?" Haru asked warily as she massaged her bruised wrists, promoting circulation. Even though the man seemed kind, Haru knew she had to be careful, someone who would stoop to kidnapping meant that they were desperate, snippets of memories of the previous gang bosses who had threatened her before flashed through her mind. Haru recalled their harsh words, bruising punches and slimy touches. One could never be too careful.

The blonde flashed a bright smile at the girl as he nervously twisted his hands around the base of the bouquet of red roses. "My name is Abele Bugiardini."

The brunette's mind whirled at the mention of his name, racing to pair it with a gang name.

_He's the boss of the Vinci gang, _Haru recalled. It was at times like these that Haru was eternally grateful for the hellish Mafia re-education Reborn had subject her to.

The Vinci gang had only recently been established, but already it was rising in the ranks. It was known for the numerous connections it had with prestigious corporations and for its efforts to absorb smaller Mafias into its own forces. _However,_ pondered Haru, _I'm pretty sure Mukuro hasn't done anything to provoke them yet. Why are they after me?_ Haru's expression turned grim as she considered the fact that her husband might have messed with the Vinci gang without telling her anything, it wouldn't be the first time.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Haru demanded, taking care to stay rooted in her position. Although she made sure to come off strong, Haru was aware that one wrong move and Abele's bodyguards would not hesitate to riddle her full of bullets.

Abele flushed a rosy red as his eyes darted around nervously, catching Haru off guard once again, before he gathered his confidence and shoved the bouquet of roses into Haru's arms and stepped up towards the girl close enough for their chests to nearly touch. "I fell in love with you at first sight. Please marry me!"

Haru stood there dumbstruck, not quite registering his words fully, what she _did_ register however was the sound of Abele's bodyguards blowing their noses into handkerchiefs and wiping away tears as they proudly whispered praises of their boss finally growing up.

"I'm married though." Haru finally uttered as she slowly raised her left hand to show off a silver wedding band. Was it possible the man before her hadn't realized she was married? How was that possible! He must have done _some_ research before pursuing her so recklessly.

Abele gently took Haru's raised hand and covered the ring with his fingers and looked into the brunette's eyes. "I know." Haru felt her breath escape her at the intensity of his words, so unlike the pushover image he previously projected. "I also know that I can make you happier than he ever could. Marry me, and I guarantee I will never make you feel lonely and you will never feel insecure.

Haru closed her eyes for a moment as she considered his words. It wasn't that Haru was unhappy with her current lifestyle, in fact she enjoyed it immensely. When she wasn't being kidnapped, she reveled in her peaceful days, cooking dinner for Ken and Chikusa whom they were occasionally joined with by M.M., Fran, Chrome and Mukuro, was a simple pleasure that Haru would not want to give up for the world. She was lucky to be surrounded by people who cared for her so deeply despite their gruff exterior.

However, there _were _times when she felt lonely and unwanted, and Haru wondered how Abele was able to see through her so easily. She wondered if he had hyper-intuition like Tsuna and was able to guess her fears of being abandoned by the only family she had now; after all, her marriage to Mukuro came with certain consequences. In order to keep her family safe from her husband's reputation, Haru had to cut off all connections with her blood-family. Now, Haru could only watch her mother and father from a distant, and it broke her heart every time to see their peaceful expressions with memories wiped clean of their only daughter.

Of course, the Vongola would always accept her with open arms, but living there included its fair share of problems, starting with the lovey-dovey relationship between Tsuna and Kyoko and ending with Chrome's presence as a constant reminder of the greatest fear Haru currently held in her heart. Of Mukuro growing tired of her and casting her away for someone who he truly loved: Chrome. Haru knew she should be more confident in their marriage, more confident in that Mukuro would not have thoughtlessly chosen _her _of all people to vow the remaining of his life to. However Haru's thoughts are a paradox in itself, and she wonders if their marriage was planned with such meticulous detail that Mukuro hadn't bothered to include the most important aspect into it, his feelings. She feared that theirs was a marriage of advantage, and she would end up alone and broken.

If she were to end their relationship now though, before Haru was too far strung-along, she might still be able to recover. If she accepted Abele's proposal, even if Abele were to change his mind about her later on, Haru would not feel as betrayed as she would if Mukuro left her. Haru could laugh at herself now, since when had she grown so attached to the blue-haired illusionist?

Brown eyes slowly blinked open as Haru tilted her head towards the expectant blonde with a faint smile and she took his hand into hers. Peering deep within his green orbs, Haru could tell that the man was sincere in his advances towards her...

"Abele. Thank you for your feelings."

The blonde gasped. "Does that mean-?"

However...

"But I cannot respond to them."

Haru was already so far-gone in their relationship that there was no turning back.

Now it was Abele's turn to grasp Haru's hand, and he held it tightly as his expression seemed to falter. "Why?"

"Kufufufu. Because she has _me_." A low, smirking voice intoned as Haru suddenly felt herself getting pulled back by a strong arm around her waist, Abele's grip was ripped from her hand and the roses fell to the floor.

"Mukuro..." whispered the brunette, her heart pounding at the sudden appearance of her lover.

Meanwhile, a fire seemed to light up in Abele's eyes as he straightened his posture, his men who stood behind him got in position to battle as well. "Haru would have chosen me." The implications of his words swirled through said girl's mind as she wondered the validity of them.

Mukuro seemed unfazed by his words as he airly laughed. "I do not doubt that Haru-chan would rather have me over you, any day." His ever-tightening embrace seemed to contradict his confidence, however, and Haru felt her heart beat settle down as she leaned back on his warmth with a smile.

Haru was aware that Mukuro might not love her as much as she loved him, she knew that he was a conspiratorial man not to be trusted; however, Haru decided she would believe, believe that he would always come to save her from his enemies and believe that he would not abandon her. Haru would believe in his warm embrace and his marriage vows.

Haru was not as strong as Chrome, she might never be as strong as the female illusionist; however, Haru was observant and smart. She refused to go down without a fight.

This was a battle that Haru would win no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: **So I tried to write something angsty for a change...didn't quite work out as I hoped. Of course I still have 96 (← Oh the irony) more chapters to improve on my writing. Sorry for the delay in this chapter! I had originally planned this chapter a certain way, but part way through I just changed the entire concept and came up with this! Next chapter I promise it will mostly be centered around Haru x Mukuro interaction! If you enjoyed this chapter, I promise that there will be more of this kind coming up later in the fanfiction as well!

Also, a side note in case some of you might be confused, the chapter are all independent of each other, so there will be some details that might not correlate through the fanfiction. Finally, I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter!


End file.
